The Lotus Empress
by Keruki Sypher
Summary: Some secrets were harmless while others were buried deep into the ground, left in the past to be forgotten only to resurface when discovered. Zero had those secrets to keep and he'll try his damn hardest to never let that pureblood bastard know. Unfortunately for our dearest silverette, he was fated to be mated to Kaname Kuran the Vampire King. Yaoi,AU-fic,Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Vampire Knight** or **Neverwinter.**

 **Warnings:** OOCness, Gay Vamps, Crossdressing, Grammar mistakes, Swearing

 **Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

 **A/N:** A little info to know before you read. This is set during the Rido arc, also Zero has never bitten Yuki in this fic, from there everything completely deviates from the original storyline. I'll be using "Neverwinter" a MMORPG as inspiration for this fanfic.

Most likely there will be oc's, and updates for this story will be random, so I apologize in advance.

All author notes will be at the end of every chapter, please enjoy your day reading and take care.

* * *

 _"If you feel lost, disappointed, hesitant, or weak,_

 _return to yourself, to who you are, here and now and when you get there,_

 _you will discover yourself, like a lotus flower in full bloom,_

 _even in a muddy pond, beautiful and strong." – Masaru Emoto_

 **Chapter 1: A secret unravels like the petals of a flower.**

 **ö~öºö~ö**

It was the night before Samhain also known as Halloween, a time of trick-or-treating for most humans yet one that is sacred for vampires. It would've been a normal holiday celebration to anyone, but for Zero Kiryuu it certainly wasn't.

The night skies had no stars twinkling, the once silvery moon eerily glowed a crimson hue; it was a blood-moon, a rare phenomenon that only happens every 5,000 years when all Hallows Eve arrives which was funnily enough his actual birthday. No one except his trusted companions knew the "real" him. Zero sighed, he would've left Cross academy to a forest far away from here by now if it weren't for the promise he made to the chairman. Kaien and Yuki roped him in to help organise the pre-halloween ball (which he always avoided attending). Now he had no choice but to go, he was a man of his words...damn his soft heart for giving in.

"Fuck...this is bad, really fucking bad. Shit!" He hissed, as he stared at the blood-moon from his window.

It was a small consolation that it would be a masquerade theme for the pre-halloween ball, yet his mood would worsen as the Night class students will be there particularly a certain pureblood bastard. His full transformation will happen at midnight and he was dreading the outcome.

He could hide from the rest of those blood-sucker's though Kuran is a different story. The fucker is a pureblood, future King of Vampires, the Kuran ancestor and Yuki's brother. Yes, he's always known who Kaname Kuran truly was but didn't give a shit as he had his own problems to deal with, which the pureblood had "inadvertently" caused.

Zero rolled his eye's, the smug asshole was manipulative, cunning and intelligent not to mention extremely handsome, powerful and dominant.

He's screwed if Kuran ever finds out he was never truly a level-D vamp, no, he was something that vampires cherished and yearned for if they ever find out the truth. In the meantime he'll act as the knight to protect Kuran's princess, a role he was used to and played with ease.

He checked the time on his phone, the celebration had started round eight o'clock; he was supposed to be there already overseeing the students, and other shit that was expected of a prefect and hunter.

He snorted, yeah like fuck he would go early going late was the way for him, less time to mingle with people. Kuran would probably be annoyed cause he wasn't there to protect Yuki, the girl is old enough to look after herself... well, not really, she's quite the clumsy midget and tends to tumble into troublesome situations that either he or Sayori has to pull her out from.

He cares for Yuki as a sister although to other's (mainly Kuran) they might think he was "in love" with her. He sees Yuki only as a younger sibling to watch out for and has no wish to pursue a relationship with her. Besides, he wasn't into incest - even though he and Yuki weren't related - in vampire society it's perfectly normal especially if you're a pureblood; the whole "keep the blood pure" crap going on, load of horse shit if you asked him.

He'll make sure to keep himself hidden, straightening his back he smoothed down any wrinkles that might've formed on his dress.

Yes, you heard him correctly.

A _fucking_ dress.

It's not the first time he's worn one, but usually he'd only wear it for an undercover mission from HA (Hunters Association), which he rarely took. There's another reason why he was familiar with wearing a dress, but he'd rather not think about it too much lest he form a headache.

Kaien, his girly and way too cheerful guardian, had begged him to put on this outfit. Don't ask him why Kaien bought this costume for him instead of Yuki, the chairman was weird like that.

He begrudgingly admitted that the gown was beautiful, it showed off his feminine curves wonderfully.

He wore a black choker with a single ruby round his neck, his tattooed seal nowhere to be seen; the dress was shoulderless and sleeveless, giving a nice view of smooth, unblemished, moonlight skin. Rubies dotted across the slightly ruffled front, leading towards a black-and-red, lacy corset, emphasizing on his thin waist. Further down the silky, midnight skirt swayed, it hugged his curvy hips and thighs just right. There were long slits on both sides of the dress that gave a glimpse to slim legs covered in thigh-high stockings and knee-high boots.

Placing his matching mask of black-and-red with decorative feathers onto his face, and his boundless hair flowing freely down to his hips (an early sign of his transformation). Zero was an image of vampiric beauty, a seductress of the night. No doubt he would be the envy of many ladies and fantasy for the gentlemen's, possibly a tall - smug bastard - brunet will think twice of Zero's role of a simple knight.

Letting out a soft sigh, Zero did a small prayer to the deities his family served for many generations in the ancient language of his people, before jumping out the window, disappearing into the shadows that would take him to his destination.

 **ö~öºö~ö**

"Yori-chan!" Came a shout from a short brunette in a soft pink gown, she quickly made her way to her friend who was without a mask.

Sayori or Yori-chan as called by her closest friends, turned to Yuki with an eyebrow raised.

"What's the rush Yuki? You're looking for someone?"

Yori stared at her breathless friend, waiting for an answer. The brunette in front of her gulped for air, before nodding.

"Y-yeah, I'm looking for Zero, have you seen him? He's suppose to be here! Mou." Yuki huffed, annoyed that she didn't see her adoptive brother anywhere.

"I'm not sure if I have, this is after all a masquerade ball. It's possible I've walked by him and never knew he was there." Yori said whilst shrugging her shoulders.

She wouldn't be surprised if Zero didn't come at all, heck, she didn't want to go either, but because Yuki was her best friend and wanted to go to this function she gave in. If Zero skipped out he should've taken her with him. Standing here, watching other's make a fool of themselves in front of the Night Class was entertaining, more so if Zero was here with his sarcastic remarks that always managed to make her laugh.

 _'Then again I can't blame him for not wanting to be here, I know he'd rather be sleeping in or spending time far away from Cross academy.'_

Yori was glad she got to know Zero personally, she felt privileged to see his softer side, his true self that not even Yuki or Kaien knew.

Of course she knew Zero's real identity, her clan has always followed and been loyal to Zero's family. The Wakaba's, publicly known as lawyers and bankers, yet underneath they were borne "Trickster Rogues." She's trained her whole life to be one of the best Trickster Rogues, as the next heiress of the Wakaba line her number one duty was to watch over and protect Zero, just as her ancestors did before her.

There were instances where she was tempted to eliminate a few vampires who dared to think of harming the silverette, but held back as Zero would glare half-heartedly at her knowing her thoughts, to which she only smiled innocently.

 _'Honestly Zero-chan, you're too kind-hearted sometimes. A shame that other's don't see it often.'_ Yori thought fondly of her old friend and leader _._

"Yuki."

A deep voice as fine as wine spoke from behind the two young girls, they both turned to the new arrival.

The half-mask made of white gold, etched with roses and rhinestones accentuated the sharp, aristocratic features of the brunet. His burgundy eye's looked upon Yuki affectionately, a charming smile on his lips.

Kaname Kuran wore an all black, European, eighteenth century inspired suit that outlined his tall, masculine physique perfectly, and a top hat to match it.

It had many ladies, and Yuki (excluding Yori) blushing at his outfit as well as his handsome smile. Yori stared boredly at Yuki and Kuran, very much wanting to be somewhere else...she wished she knew what Zero was wearing. She remembered texting Zero if he was coming or not, and if he was, what did his costume look like? His reply to her message was that Cross bought it for him, and she felt sympathy swell inside her. She only hoped the chairman bought something decent and not totally outrageous for Zero.

Kaien Cross, the fangless vampire and ex-hunter, is known for having a... unique taste, both in cooking and clothing.

 _'Poor Zero, hope he's okay. Maybe Cross got something good for him.'_

Yori turned her attention away from the spectacle in front of her, seriously, she didn't hate Kuran. He was an okay vampire for the most part, what she did hate was the way he treated Zero. She'd much prefer it if the guy left her leader alone, but the pureblood was adamant in using Zero in his schemes. Once again, Zero warned her to leave it be yet she knew if she told her other companions about this mistreatment they would raise hell, especially Zero's personal bodyguard Tori.

 _'Ah, Tori. Would be good to see you again.'_ Yori sighed, and made her way to the buffet, she was hungry.

Tomorrow she'll spend time with Zero and give her present to him. She'll also get to see the others, who'll no doubt turn up to celebrate Zero's birthday.

 **ö~öºö~ö**

Soon Zero made it at 11pm to the Hall where the pre-Halloween party was held then immediately hid his aura, and scent to be unrecognizable to other vampires, although to be extra sure he kept his distance.

He closed his eyes and let his mind wander as he leant back against a pillar, ignoring the stares of the crowd around him. Zero did his best to remain inconspicuous, though it was impossible as the human's and vampires took notice of his beautiful visage.

Out on the dance floor Kaname had been dancing with a few ladies, the first dance of the night he gave to his precious Yuki, his sweet girl wasn't the most graceful but seeing her smiling happily more than made up for it. Although in the back of his mind he was slightly irked that a certain silver haired prefect wasn't there to keep a vigilant eye on Yuki, the boy is his knight, and should've been at Yuki's side.

Thoughts of the silverette did not fade as he had continued to waltz until he felt a tiny pull on the half-bond he had made with the ex-human, it told him that the boy was nearby then he looked across the room.

A womanly figure leaning against a pillar, surrounded by starry-eyed male's. Why is the bond pointing in that direction? The mysterious woman opened her eye's and gazed straight at him...no one had amethyst eyes and silver hair like those except for one person.

"Kiryuu..."

As if the silverette had heard Kaname's whisper, the boy's lilac orbs narrowed as they finally registered who the person with a top hat and whitish gold mask was, it only took a second before Zero disappears into the crowded area, expertly dodging the human's in the way of his escape knowing that Kaname wasn't too far behind.

The pureblood ran after the elegant prefect, noticing the silverettes scent was changing as he got closer to his target.

He catches Zero by the shoulders, right outside on the balcony and spun the prefect around to face him, eye's widening slightly as he takes in the lovely vision of the silver-haired hunter, he is stunned and intrigued. His arm's instinctively wrap themselves around Zero's thin waist, pulling the younger boy to his chest. If he didn't know this was Zero Kiryuu, a male, he'd think it was a woman he was holding.

He slowly took his own hat and mask off then gently removed Zero's mask as well, watching the hunter blink then glare at him.

 _'Has Kiryuu always been this delicate?'_ Kaname wondered, his inner beast purred at the pretty image.

The pureblood shook his head, he can admit the boy is beautiful, but he wasn't interested. Yuki is his fiancee - despite her not knowing yet - he's always loved her, there's no way he has feelings for Kiryuu...right?

The beast inside Kaname disagrees, the silverette is theirs, their true mate and queen. Although the bond between them may be incomplete, it has been nagging at Kaname to fulfill it, the bond and his inner beast both yearn to be near, to have, and to hold the hunter close. To never let go of their chosen mate.

Kaname used his mental prowess to silently close the double doors, he had a feeling this conversation will be troublesome as instincts tells him he'll be learning something new, surprising if not life-changing about the hunter and he wasn't sure if he was ready to know.

"This is unexpected, you make quite the beautiful woman Kiryuu." Kaname said lightly, his mahogany gaze observing the widening of eyes and blushing cheeks of the silverette. Zero sneered and struggled to move, but the pureblood's arms were like steel. He couldn't shift away, "Let me go Kuran, w-what are you doing!?"

Large, graceful hands sild over Zero's plump behind before they gripped the boy's thighs, lifting the hunter into the air he pinned Zero against the wall; a gasp left the ex-human's lips as Kaname leant forward. He could feel the boy's heat, and the aroma... why is Kiryuu's scent different? Why does he find it strangely alluring?

"I won't let go until you tell me why you weren't with Yuki earlier, and why do you not smell like a level D?"

Kaname noticed the split-second panic in Zero's eyes, before it disappeared and the boy began glaring at him once again.

"Yuki isn't a little girl, Kuran. She doesn't need me to hold her hand 24/7, and Yori was with her. Also, how the fuck would I know if I don't smell like a D vamp? My scents the same as always, you prick!" Zero said angrily, his hands pushing at Kuran's chest yet the pureblood's stance was solid.

The hunter was uncomfortable with the situation he found himself in, or should he say the "position" he was currently involved with. He absolutely hated it.

"You are Yuki's shield Kiryuu. I can't have you failing and turning into a level E-"

Zero quickly cut him off, the hunters eyes glowing red with anger.

"Fuck you! I protect Yuki because she's my friend, and like a sister to me. And I will never become a level E, I'll kill myself before I do!" Zero hissed at the pureblood.

Kaname's wine coloured orbs narrowed; the boy really is disrespectful towards people of authority, more specifically towards him yet he could not help but admire the prefect's defiance, and beauty.

"Do not test my patience, Kiryuu. That pretty mouth of yours will only serve to get you punished and thoroughly fucked by me."

The words slipped before he could stop them, shocking Kiryuu and himself.

He didn't know why he said it, why the thought of touching the boy's body aroused him. He never felt like this for any females from his past, not even Yuki has made him feel like this nor has he ever said something verbally indecent to someone else.

"What the hell!? There's no way I'd let a guy like you, fuck me. I doubt you have a big enough dick to satisfy me, you'll probably only last one round!"

Now it was Zero's turn to say something surprising; both hunter and pureblood were breathing deeply.

Zero blushed at his own embarrassing words, wishing badly he didn't say that... damn it!

 _'Maybe Kuran was right about my mouth being trouble not that I'll tell the bastard, it would probably stroke the guy's ego to know he was correct, tch.'_ Zero mentally pouted. His night was turning into a disaster, he should have never left his room.

"Is that a challenge Kiryuu? I'd be more than delighted to show you how big I am. I'll have you begging all night to feel this inside you." Kaname's voice deepened; he had the boy's legs over his forearms so he could grind his bulge against the prefects bouncy globes.

Dear lord, he didn't think he could say something perverted much less be the first to initiate the lustful act yet here he is, humping the hunter and... did Zero just whimper? When had he started to refer Kiryuu as Zero? Kaname thrusted roughly, making sure to spread Zero's legs even wider, his possessive gaze roved all over the boy's trembling body, taking in the lewd expression and noting the hunters flexibility.

 _'Might come in handy for later.'_ Kaname absentmindedly thought. Marveling at the sounds he managed to produce out of the smaller body in his arms.

"Who knew you could sound so...lewd. What else are you hiding from me Zero?" Kaname whispered into Zero's ear, he had given up on denying his lust for the silverette. He wanted Zero to moan more, and he would get it.

Kaname shoved his lips onto Zero's, biting and kissing, it was messy - hot - it was downright sinful.

Thrusting his tongue inside the silverettes moist cavern, Zero's flavour was like the sweetest strawberries he's ever had the pleasure of tasting. It was highly addictive... and those seductive moans that the boy would try to hide only made the situation much more arousing, and harder to contain his inner beast.

"K-kuran sss-stop, you bastard! Ungh!" was all Zero could say between the utterly breathless kisses the brunet bestowed upon him.

Kaname pulled back a little to stare at the glazed look and flushed face of the hunter, before nuzzling the silverettes neck, leaving tiny marks and kisses of possession across Zero's exposed shoulders, and collarbone.

"K-kuran-"

"Wrong name Zero." Kaname teased, it seems his inner beast had taken over. Now he was going by pure instincts, and the half-bond sings in excitement at having the boy in his arms, right where he belongs.

"K-kaname, please - we shouldn't - this isn't you! Ungh, shit!" Zero moaned as the brunet sucked harshly at his sensitive neck, right where his tattoo used to be.

Kaname only ignored the hunters words. He wondered what Zero tasted like; his crimson gaze of desire yearned for the blood of his mate, his sweet little mate. As his elongated fang gently scraped Zero's neck, readying itself to pierce the boy's flesh the hunter gripped his hair, pulling him back roughly before managing to kick him away in a moment of surprise.

That sudden hit gave Kaname enough time recompose himself, shaking him out of his lust-induced state. He mentally thanked Kiryuu for providing the distraction, not once in his long life has he ever lost control like that.

It was appalling to think that a mere level D vampire hunter could be the cause of this, why? Why does he want to have the boy so badly? There shouldn't be anything but a mutual dislike between them. He shouldn't want any other except Yuki, yet Kiryuu has him wanting to possess the boy's mind, body and soul. To make the silverette completely his.

"You fucked up pureblood! What the hell was that Kuran!? Explain yourself you fuck!" Zero angrily hissed, he wanted to shoot the horny bastard, unfortunately he left Bloody Rose back in his room. Fucking bloodsucking-shit! What time is it?

Zero looked down to search himself, did he bring his phone? Then realized he also left his phone back at the dorms.

 _'I don't have time for this, I need to leave!'_ Zero panicked, then glared at Kuran with as much hate he could muster as he gracefully ran towards the railings, jumping over it whilst leaving behind words that greatly annoyed if not slightly amused the pureblood.

"Don't ever come near me you perverted bastard!"

 _'Pervert, huh? It's the first time I've been called that. Rightly so though I hate to admit.'_ Kaname thought, agitated fingers running through his brown locks.

How on earth did that situation escalate so quickly? Was it Zero's, no Kiryuu's changing scent that triggered it?

Kaname frowned, he needed answers. Soon he disappeared into a flutter of bats.

He had a hunter to catch.

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy Halloween! Mwahahahaha! A new story, and I've yet to complete the others I've written...forgive me oh noble ones! _#sorrynotsorry #joking_ lol

I wanted pretty lotus flowers mixed with Halloween and an online game I had played before, and it gave birth to this idea.

Tell me what y'all think bout it? I needed to write something more as to improve on my storytelling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight or Neverwinter. I'm writing purely for entertainment purposes.

 **Warnings:** OOCness, Gay vampires, grammar mistakes, malexmale, profanity

* * *

 _"The lotus comes from the murkiest water but grows into the purest thing."_

 _– Nita Ambani_

 **Chapter 2: Unbreakable bond? Perhaps.**

 **ö~öºö~ö**

Zero sprinted through the forest surrounding Cross academy, he needed to get away fast. He could feel the transitioning happening, it made it slightly difficult for him to keep his stamina up.

He could also sense the pureblood gaining on him, damn nosy bastard can't stay the fuck out of his business.

 _'Fuck you Kuran, you incestuous bastard! Prissy fucker! Perverted asshole, burn in hells flame you douche-bag!...'_ Zero's thoughts were filled with countless insults for the vampire chasing him.

His legs were weakening, as his lungs gasped for breath; usually he could run for hours, but because of his transformation that would start any minute now he couldn't. All his energy was spent avoiding Kuran, he couldn't hold out much longer.

Through the leafy foliage, Zero came across a hidden area with a lake and small cave, it looked cozy enough to fit two people.

It soon began to rain, hopefully with this weather the rain will wash away his scent. It'll be one less thing to worry about as he tried his best to hide his aura although he had a feeling Kuran will still be able find him.

Zero checked his mental knowledge on vampires. He drunk Kurans blood - unwillingly of course - he knows something happened between them, what was it?

He thought very hard before it clicked in his mind...blood bonds... shit! He had a half blood bond with Kuran, how could he forget such a crucial fact!

He could only hope Kuran didn't bite him on the neck, he knew his blood will entice the brunet to taste it; his blood calls to Kuran as the older vampire is a powerful pureblood - not to mention a potential, dominant mate - his mind would whisper repeatedly.

No. He doesn't want to be bonded to a guy he fucking hates.

Zero hid inside the cave feeling exhausted, physically and mentally. He casted hunter charms and ancient spells around himself to make sure no one could pinpoint his location though he already knows Kuran may find him sooner rather than later.

Closing his tired eyes, he fell asleep. The time has come for Zero to awaken his true lineage.

 **ö~öºö~ö**

Kaname was close to the hunter, he could sense it.

The weather had impeded his progress when it started to rain, he also knew that the boy would've probably used a few hunter charms to hide himself.

Soon he came to an area with a cave and lake, the bond had lead him here. Walking slowly to the cave, he felt a pulsing energy and dispelled the hunters charms easily - though the other spells took a little while to dispel - it flickered before the image of the silverette appeared before his gaze.

He walked in further and knelt in front of the imprisoned hunter; thorny vines, thin branches, and colourful flowers caged the silverette who laid amongst a large lotus flower. Cherry blossom petals swirled and danced around the sleeping boy.

Zero seemed to glow with an inner light, his expression peaceful. The image of tranquility and angelic beauty.

Kaname was mesmerized, he could tell without a doubt that the hunter had changed. He could still feel the vampire side of Zero, it felt just like a...pureblood? How is this possible!? Was Zero a sealed pureblood like his dear Yuki? Why?

"Just who exactly are you?" Kaname whispered curiously.

His knight had secrets he never knew about, he was so sure he knew everything about the boy who he had chosen as Yuki's shield. Now that he can clearly sense the pureblood aura within Zero his scheme to protect his hidden sister - what he worked so hard for - were seemingly coming undone.

What role does Zero play in his game of chess? Could the hunter still be considered a knight? Things were changing rapidly without his control, and he didn't like it. His insane uncle is still out there along with the pesky, greedy vampire council he'd have to deal with.

Zero Kiryuu has become a wild card, unpredictable, he couldn't afford that kind of problem so late in his plan.

Gritting his teeth, Kaname glared at the sleeping silverette. It didn't help that his inner beast was infatuated with boy or that the half blood bond he'd created was urging him to complete it, to mate with the hunter.

A soft sound of bells rang in the air, a gap in the cage had opened wide, the large pink petals began to unfurl revealing Zero's naked body. Kaname hadn't noticed the boy was without clothes, shit. This wasn't good.

He could feel the lust returning, his beast growled approvingly when eyeing the vulnerable, and delicate body of the hunter.

An abundance of silver hair curled on the flowery surface the skin of moonlight exposed before Kaname's crimson orbs.

The brunet watched as the boy turned to lay on his back, legs bent and spread revealing the younger boys inner sanctum to Kaname's hungry eyes, the older male knows he could not contain his beast any longer.

He _should_ leave _..._ he _needs_ to leave...now!

Unfortunately for the elder vampire, Zero's body was unconsciously offering itself to Kaname it could tell the brunet would make a wonderful mate. The silverette's own beast yearned for the other pureblood, for the completion of the bond.

A sweet, intoxicating scent drifted through the atmosphere, catching Kaname's attention and ensnaring the pureblood into it's temptation.

Kaname was trapped with no way out, no time for thinking, his beastly instincts took over once again. He shed his clothes and covered Zero's smaller body with his own.

"Mine. My mate, my queen, my wife. All mine." Kaname growled, bearing his fangs he sunk them deep into the slender neck of his little mate.

The taste was exquisite, unlike any blood he's ever drunk, better than Ruka, better than even Yuki. Fresh, honeyed flavor of cranberries poured into his mouth.

Blood, he's tasted plenty in his lifetime; human, vampire, animal. Some sweet others barely drinkable, but they - every single one of them - always had the metallic, iron-like hint that blood is known for having.

Yet Zero had none. It was baffling, but he had no seconds to spare as he focused on his squirming mate whose eyes of amethyst speckled with gold were finally open, staring up at him with pure innocence, and desire.

"So cute my mate. Show me more." Kaname said huskily, licking his lips; grinding against his mates softness.

He dipped his fangs into Zero's neck once again, feeling the silverette do the same. They drank leisurely from each other, enjoying the bodily heat and taste of one another.

Tomorrow they can deal with their problems when they are sober, and not influenced by pheromones and horny, beastly instincts.

The bond between the two was now complete. Their lives entwined together for eternity. Only death may separate them...maybe.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks to you pretty peoples for commenting, following and faving this fic...sorry for short chapter. I have no idea where I'm goin with this story lmao

Anyways I hope you enjoy your day or night wherever you be, and if you're not having fun, may I suggest playing a video game to pass the time or de-stress yourself? **Slime Rancher** is a nice a game to build a farm to feed slimes lol or maybe you want to play with other peeps online? Then go for **Trove** , it's fun and free to download (I think) or **ESO aka Elders Scroll Online** (expensive game tho) if you're into MMORPG fantasy type...I'm not getting paid to say this fyi lol

Raise your hand up if you is a gamer! If you are, I love you. If not, you are still loved just not as much lol just kidding! *hugs* XD

Take care and stay safe you gorgeous beasts!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** "Vampire Knight" belongs to Matsuri Hino whilst "Neverwinter" is created by cryptic studios...I think lol

 **Warnings:** OOCness, grammatical errors, profanity, gay vampires, malexmale, Oc's (I'm so sorry lol)

* * *

 _"Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth." - Buddha_

 **Chapter 3: The body doesn't lie neither do the eyes.**

 **ö~öºö~ö**

"Shit, how could this happen? Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck, fuc-" Zero swore to the tune of "This old man" nursery rhyme before he was interrupted by the sound of a "whoosh" behind him, he spun around to face the unexpected guest in his room.

The pale, masculine figure was tall with feathered raven hair reaching his broad shoulders as arms folded across his chest. His eye's of molten gold stared warmly at Zero with a small smile.

"Happy birthday Lien hua or should I say Zero-hime." The older male said fondly as Zero threw himself into the man's arms.

"Thank you for coming Tadashi-nii, I'm glad you're here." Zero mumbled against the raven's chest, feeling fingers sifting through his silky locks in a calming manner.

He missed him, he missed the rest of his family. Only on his birthday he would get the chance to spend more time with his siblings, parents and childhood friends.

It wasn't easy being sealed away as a mortal, away from his true nakama (family). He knew it was for his own protection that his parents made him stay with the Kiryuu's when he was a child.

 _'And look what happened. My adoptive aunt and uncle are dead, caused by their own son and the boy I considered my twin brother.'_ Zero closed his eye's tightly, unwilling to let himself cry.

He couldn't help but feel like it was his fault for not looking deeper into Ichiru's heart, for not trying harder to keep the younger boy with him.

 _'I'm a terrible brother...goddamn it Ichiru! Why didn't you talk to me?'_

"Ssh Zero-hime, I know what you're thinking of, and it is not your fault Ichiru turned out the way he did. You were young and did everything you could for him." Tadashi said soothingly as he continued to stroke Zero's silvery head, earning a tightening of arms around his waist as the boy trembled in his embrace.

Tadashi knew Zero was facing other problems as well but he'll help sort them out later, one step at a time; right now, what his baby brother needed was comfort and reassurance, their parents will arrive sometime today. His mother along with Zero's bodyguard/best friend would be able to help him with Zero.

 _'You're too kind, soft-hearted for the life you lead little Lien hua. Im sorry I couldn't always be there for you.'_

 **ö~öºö~ö**

A white limousine parked outside the great gate of Cross academy, the door opened to reveal a figure of elegance.

Platinum blond hair tied up into a high ponytail, slightly tanned skin glowed in the sunlight; the woman had a warm smile on her face as her violet gaze immediately found one with eye's so much like her own.

"My baby!" She shouted gleefully, and with the speed of lightning she was instantly in front of Zero, hugging the life out of her youngest child.

Zero smiled and hugged back just as hard, both he and his mother were of similar height and feature. Many people in his hometown (before he lived with the Kiryuu's) would remark on his appearance saying that he took after his mother, he would often get mistaken for being a girl when he was younger; all because his mother and best friend working together to clothe him in a cutesy dress or skirt.

"Happy birthday my baby boy, oh look at you! You've grown so much and so beautiful. Ooohhh I can't wait to dress you up!" Zero's mother squealed happily, nuzzling her son's blushing cheek.

"Meiying, you're embarrassing him." Came a deep voice from a male much taller than the hugging duo; he gracefully made his way to his wife and son. Leaning down he kissed his son's forehead, smiling gently at Zero.

"Happy birthday Lien hua."

"Thank you papa and mama." Zero said softly, elated with being in the presence of his parents. He can see his oldest brother Tadashi standing with his other siblings.

"Happy sweet 18th Zero-hime." His brother Hien, the second oldest, same height as Tadashii with dark short-hair and as handsome as their father Hyun called out.

Shigeru, his other sibling after Hien rushed towards him and slung an arm around his shoulders, joining their mother in hugging him.

"Hey princess, lookin cute as usual." Shigeru chuckled, smiling widely. His brownish-blond hair ruffled against the wind as his light-gold eyes looked upon his baby bro happily.

"Thanks Hien nii-san, and I'm not cute shige nii-chan." Zero glared up at Shigeru who only smiled back cheekily.

"Where's Jin?" Zero asked his mother, who was still clinging to him.

Meiying nuzzled her baby boy's soft cheek, leaving a small kiss before giving him space and moving to her husband's side; with hands on hips she tilted her head and grinned.

"Your brother Gwang-jin will be arriving later with your friends, apparently your bestie was found starting a bar fight and making bets on who wins." Meiying laughed as her little Zero face-palmed while the others snickered.

Zero rolled his eyes and sighed, though there was a hint of fondness to his expression. He knew his best friend would do something like this, Tori had a knack for getting into fights (most of the times unintentionally), winning bets as well as acquiring items and selling them either by legal means or illegally, which he also knew Tori had probably done whilst betting.

He felt a surge of excitement at seeing his best friend/bodyguard soon, texting and long distance calls wasn't the same as having a chat face to face, talking with a person he trusts with his life and secrets, or just sitting next to each other - sharing jokes and memories - he couldn't wait to have those moments with Tori and his other childhood friends again.

 **ö~öºö~ö**

"Screw you Jin! I wasn't done buying all the food you ass!" A voice grumbled outside Cross's residence.

"Candies and chocolate aren't proper food Tori, are you trying to get diabetes? Because you're definitely on the right track to get one, if you're not already there." Gwang-Jin replied sarcastically at the shorter figure next to him - who was stuffing their face with a huge chocolate chip muffin - sometimes he wonders why he hangs around Tori.

"Go fuck a merchant you hoe. I brought these for Zero, I know he loves cakes and stuff, also some of these baked goods were made especially for him. The old grannies and housewives wanted to wish him a happy birthday so they cooked up a special meal. Who am I to deny free food made of loooovvveee, yeah?" Tori managed to speak around the muffin in his (or is it her?) mouth, earning a disgusted look from Jin and laughter from the surrounding members who came to celebrate Zero's eighteenth birthday.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! And I'm not a hoe!...Why do you always say comments like that?" Jin said with an exasperated expression, knocking on the door to be let in - being around Tori could make any sane person crazy - within seconds his arms instinctively wrapped around Zero when the wooden door finally opened.

Zero hugged his brother tightly, murmuring a "Glad to you see again nii-chan" and hearing a quick "Same here Zero-hime and happy birthday" from Jin, he felt a soft peck on his forehead when he glanced sideways and found familiar blueish purple eye's staring at him with comforting warmth and amusement.

"Kito-chan!" He exclaimed loudly before pouncing on the other, Tori's hands flailing in the air (precariously holding bags of goodies) as both teens fell to the ground.

Zero purred contentedly as he nuzzled Tori's cheek, laying comfortably on his best friends chest.

"Zero, I love you man but could you like not lie on me-no! Don't close your eyes, Zero you can't fall asleep on meeee!" Tori sighed and just laid there with a sleeping Zero. Nothing unusual here. Zero always did this when they were kids.

Their friends began to chatter and were laughing quietly, Zero's parents (including Kaien) came out to see what the commotion was about when Meiying and Kaien both squealed at the adorable sight.

For Kaien it was the first time he's ever seen Zero relaxed so he quickly took a snapshot with his phone, a nice photo to add to his picture album. Meiying on the other hand was filled with delight at seeing her son and godchild together, this was one of many precious moments she will add to her memory bank... she'll definitely ask Kaien for a copy of this cuteness.

"Aww, you both are so adorable!"

"Aunty stop squealing. Uncle, please help me. Crazy man with glasses, stop taking pictures. Zero, Zeroooo, get off me man... I don't want to lie here all day." Tori pleaded but the silverette only snuggled deeper and purred cutely which in turn caused a "Aww Zero's so kawaii!" From their female friends and the two adults (Meiying and Kaien) to fangirl over it.

Tori was likely the only person who Zero instantly felt safe around to let his guard down completely, it's always been that way.

"Shut up Kito-chan, and lemme sleep." Zero murmured, Tori was the perfect replacement for a pillow, or teddy bear.

"Stop callin me that cutesy, girly shit."

"Why not? Aren't you a girl? Wait, are you though?" Shigeru popped up from behind Jin with a questioning look on his face.

He and his brother's sometimes wondered what gender Zero's best friend was, since it didn't help that the name Tori can also be used for a male, plus Tori had a kind of androgynous style to them.

"I'm whatever the fuck I want to be, but I do identify as a female. Although, if I have to protect Zero from guys and unwanted attention you may think of me as a male or something...can someone please pick up Zero? I'm still carrying his presents!" Tori hissed, don't get her wrong she adores Zero, always has and always will, if it were any other time she would let him snooze while she held him, but she was getting a sore back.

Lying on the pathway made of fucking cement isn't actually a nice feeling.

Hyun (Zero's father) shook his head and smiled then stepped towards the two and lifted his son into his arms, receiving a grateful look from his godchild.

"Thanks uncle Hyun. Ugh...my back hurts. I'm too old for this shit." Tori mumbled beneath her breath, Jin who was standing in front of her rolled his eye's.

"What do you mean old? You're only 18, the same age is Zero!?" Jin said incredulously, this girl/boy (he was still unsure if he actually believed she/he was a girl) always managed to either confuse or stress him and give him white hair (he doesn't have white hair but he feels like he should at this rate.)

"Whatever doggy-dog, I'm grown. You just hella jealous you ain't a woman." Tori lazily said, knowing she was getting on the brunets nerves, uncaring if she did.

"That makes no sense! What does your age have to do with being a woman and me being jealous when I'm not!? You confusing ass-" Jin ranted as he was pushed inside the house by a cheery Shigeru, followed by his mother and the group of friends he brought along.

Tadashi quietly chuckled to himself, watching as Hien and Kaien Cross went inside also leaving him, his father (who was still holding Zero) and Tori or Kito-chan (an affectionate nickname given to her by Zero) as the only one's outside.

"You really know how to push his buttons Tori. It's the main reason you get into fights isn't it?" Tadashi asked as he easily pulled the girl off the ground.

"Well, it's one of them. The other reason is because Jin is easy to annoy, maybe I should take him to a strip club... think that's a good idea?" Tori jokingly asked Tadashi, the older male had an eyebrow raised and smirked.

"Let's head inside, the others are waiting." He said as he steered the troublemaker towards Kaien Cross's house, following his father.

 **ö~öºö~ö**

Inside everyone was settled in the lounge, talking and giggling.

On one side of the room sat Meiying who was chatting enthusiastically with Kaien, both exchanging anecdotes about their favourite topic: Zero. Her husband Hyun was at a corner conversing with Touga Yagari.

"Meiying, if you don't mind answering my question. Why did you need to hide Zero? Wasn't he safer with your family?" Kaien asked, curious to know more about the boy he'd come to see as a son.

Kaien hadn't thought Zero wasn't a Kiryuu, didn't know the boy was a hidden pureblood which definitely shocked him. It certainly surprised him when Zero came over with a bunch of unfamiliar people and introduced them as his actual parents and siblings; and he believed Zero was telling the truth.

Zero really took after his mother in looks, now that the seal that kept that part of the silverette shrouded was revealed, the boy seemed more healthier and happier; which in turn made Kaien happy, he had been worried about Zero since the prefect only socialized with Yuki and Sayori.

Meiying smiled though it was a sad one "As much as I would've loved to have Zero-chan with me, at the time a war was going on. The enemy of my people is a cruel being filled with greed and lust for more power to make him stronger, he wanted Zero-chan as a bride and my godchild as his weapon." Kaien's eyes widen in shock, as Meiying continued on "I refused to hand over my baby boy and niece, so to protect them I had to seal my Zero's powers so no-one but us would know his location and placed him with the Kiryuu's who were good friends of ours then I sent Tori, who is Zero's knight, away to be trained by amazons, monks and other different fighters."

Meiying's gaze was watery and she glanced briefly at her son who had his head cushioned onto Tori's lap, sleeping despite how noisy the living room was while the boyish teen (Tori) was teasing a furious Gwang-jin and making bets with Shigeru, she shook her head fondly. She was always happier to be surrounded by her family, and now she would have her baby boy back home. Meiying turned to Kaien, watching as the ex-hunter took in the information as he stared at the teenagers having fun. It pleased him to see this, and it warmed his heart to know Zero still had family left.

"Thank you for telling me Meiying." Kaien said softly, his aura content. He only hoped that this peace Zero has found would last, the boy has been through tough times and he wished he could do more for the silverette. Then a slight uneasiness passed through him as a name of a vampire he trusts to keep the peace between hunters and vampires came to mind.

 _'Kaname Kuran.'_

Kaien believes Kaname is striving for the same goals as him, at least a part of it, and he knows Kaname is a good person... but even he had to admit that the auburn haired pureblood might try something on Zero as he knows the two don't get along. They're like cats and dogs, glaring and hissing at each other or like water and oil, those two teens don't mix well together.

 _'What will Kaname do if he finds out Zero is a pureblood?_ ' Kaien bit his lips worriedly, he sees both boy's as his children and wants them to be civil to sort out their differences.

"Kaien? Are you alright?" Meiying asked in concern, she hated seeing her friends stressed or worried and if she could she'll lend a hand to help. She might not have known Kaien Cross personally but she considers him a friend as he took in her son and cared for him like any parent would to which she and her husband were thankful for. Had he not been a friendly and caring person she wouldn't have left her precious baby in his hands.

Kaien blinked his eyes and gave a smile to reassure Zero's mother he was okay, "I'm fine Meiying. I'm just wondering if Zero would transfer to the Night Class now that he's a pureblood." And an Elf. He never thought Elves existed but the evidence is right here in front of him, he was for the lack of a better word Mind-Blown. To know that there were other species, another realm and that Elves live much longer than Vampires was something he still found amazing. He was excited to know more about their history and culture, maybe one day he could visit their realm.

"Ah yes. It would make sense for Zero to transfer but it is his choice if he wants to, although he's a pureblood he takes more after me than his father. The Elven blood is much stronger and purer in him than my other children." Meiying chirped happily, her purple eyes widening at the thought of her youngest. She was already thinking of designs to model her son in, she can't wait to start dressing her precious Zero again. Slapping both hands on her cheeks she fangirled aloud totally oblivious to Kaiens confused stare, Touga's exasperated expression and her mate Hyun who only chuckled in amusement knowing well why his wife is acting that way.

 **ö~öºö~ö**

"Hey Yori-chan." Tori greeted as she stood from the couch, leaving a sleeping Zero with one of his brothers as she saw Sayori just as she was going to ask the other girl how she was, Tori was tackled into a tight hug by the shorter female nearly losing her balance, "Whoa there! What's with people tryna take me down? First it was Zero now you? Who's next on the list?" Tori said jokingly hugging back as Sayori snuggled into her chest sighing happily.

Sayori could understand why Zero liked hugging or falling asleep on Tori, the taller female just felt super comfortable and the aura emitted from her was protective and warm.

"Gee Yori-chan. If I'd known you liked them that much maybe I'll let you cop a feel of them ey?" Tori teased, laughing slightly as Sayori jerked away from her blushing in embarrassment. "Kito-chan stop teasing Yori." Came a sleepy comment from an awakened Zero who placed his chin on Tori's shoulder which in turn the boyish teen spun around to hold him steady. Tori shook her head fondly when Zero whined for her to piggyback him as he gave her his infamous "kitty eyes".

"Fine. You're lucky it's your birthday you fuck." Tori said amusingly receiving a triumphant smirk and a reply from the silverette "Whatever bitch." Yeah. They're the kind of best friends who use insults as an endearment, it's just how they roll. Although if someone else called them bitch, asshole etc, you can bet your ass they're come after anyone who either slurred or tried to hurt them; even when they were separated for some months, Zero and her will always have each others back.

Now holding her best friend on her back she turned her attention towards a smiling Sayori. "If I didn't know you two were only friends I'd think you were in a relationship." Yori said lightly, observing her leader who was relaxed as he snuggled Tori.

"Yeah, we get that a lot. Many have mistaken me as his boyfriend hahaha, it's funny seeing their reactions when they find out I'm a chick or that we're not together. It's not unusual for best friends to act the way we do even though to other's it can be misconstrued." Tori shrugged whilst still piggybacking Zero. Yori nodded, "So where are we celebrating Zero's birthday?" She asked Tori as the older girl is usually the one that plans out the silverette's birthdays or their outings, she waited for Tori to answer as the taller teen had on a thoughtful expression.

"Hmm...since it's been ages that Zero-hime has seen home we'll all head there tonight. I've already set a transportation point so I just need do the spell and bam! We're having a fiesta!" Tori said happily, grinning at the joyful look on Sayori's face as she knows it would be the first time the younger girl would visit their realm.

Sayori was excited at the news, she's never been to her homeland as she was raised on earth so she's lived here her entire life but has been taught the ways of her ancestors. She's heard stories about their realm; beautiful, dangerous yet wonderfully magical...damn it! She wanted to visit the place so badly, now knowing she was finally going and celebrating Zero's eighteenth would be one of the best moments of her life.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh my f**kin lollies, I'm so sorry for taking ages. I've been waiting for my bro to be free of the laptop so I could finally use it lol

How's everyone doing? Hope y'all beautiful faces are shiny like a...like a thing that's shiny. Anywho! Take care and stay safe, the yaoi goddess loves all her children. Let us pray to her! *prays*...Amen.

Ciao amigos and amigas 😺

p.s. Thanks for reading. following and faving *hugs*


End file.
